<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We're All In This Together by BookGirlFan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763176">We're All In This Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan'>BookGirlFan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School Musical Fusion, F/M, Gen, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22763176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Twins Victoria and Mistoffelees are trying to make more friends. Munkustrap and Demeter are looking forward to spending the summer together. Tugger and Bombalurina just want jobs and some good times. It's going to be an eventful summer. </p><p>High School Musical 2 AU.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bombalurina &amp; Demeter (Cats), Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees &amp; Rum Tum Tugger, Mr. Mistoffelees &amp; Victoria, Munkustrap &amp; Rum Tum Tugger, Plato/Victoria (Cats)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Start of Something New</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have tried to make this understandable for someone who hasn't watched High School Musical, but I'm not sure how well I've succeeded at that. This first chapter is based on the first movie, and is more of a prologue for the rest of the fic, which is focused around the second movie, though with some changes. I have had an excellent time writing this, so I hope you have an excellent time reading it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Victoria took a deep breath, then strode confidently into the hall, her twin brother Mistoffelees by her side as always. Sign-ups for the spring musical opened today, and there was no way that anyone would see either of them looking less than perfect. They had a reputation to keep up. </p><p>“Look at the Ice Princess, all dressed up and ready to freeze some hearts.” </p><p>“Do either of them even know what a heart is?” </p><p>“I’ve seen more warmth in an ice sculpture!” </p><p>She increased her pace, ignoring how their words left an ache in her heart. She had Mistoffelees, and he had her. They didn’t need anyone else. </p><p>Mistoffelees’ paw crept into hers with a muttered “Presto,”, and she felt the familiar tingle of his magic. Behind them, one of the whisperers slipped and fell to the ground, his friends laughing at him. “Ice can be so slippery sometimes,” Mistoffelees whispered in her ear. </p><p>Victoria smiled. Her brother was the best. Now, she thought, looking down the hall to the crowd around the school noticeboard, if only he could use the same method to get those basketball clowns away from their audition sheet. </p><p>***</p><p>“Why are you so interested in the new girl?” Tugger scrutinised his brother closely, leaning into his space. </p><p>Munkustrap tried to push him away. He’d come to the library to use the computer, not get interrogated by his annoying little brother. “I just want her to feel welcome here. It must be hard, moving to a new school in the middle of the year.” </p><p>“Yeah, and you decided to become the new welcome committee?” Tugger scoffed, resisting Munkustrap’s push. “What’s the real reason? Have you finally gotten over singer girl?” </p><p>“Her name’s Demeter, not singer girl, and I never had a thing for her.” Munkustrap finally gave up on pushing Tugger, instead just leaning around him so he could see his computer. </p><p>As soon as he stopped pushing, Tugger leaned away and sauntered out the door, saying as he left, “Keep lying to yourself, Munk. I’ll figure it out eventually!” </p><p>***</p><p>“I know shyness isn’t your real reason for not joining our science team,” Bombalurina said, leaning against the lockers. “You were in the papers, more than once by the look of it. You aren’t that shy. So what’s your real reason?” </p><p>Demeter turned away, but didn’t leave. “It’s not a nice story.” </p><p>“I can handle it.” Bombalurina’s voice softened. “Besides, I think you need to tell it.” It took a long moment, but Demeter softly nodded. </p><p>“At my last school, I had a boyfriend,” Demeter told her, eyes downcast. “He was a bit older, but seemed really sweet. Then...” Her voice hitched. “Things got bad. He was stalking me, trying to make me take him back. I don’t think he even really loved me, he just didn’t like to lose. It got so bad, I wasn’t even able to go to school, I was too scared of him. The police wouldn’t do anything, said it wasn’t illegal to try and talk to your ex, and the principal said the same. Mom and I moved here to get away.”  Her hands came up to cover her face, trying to wipe away the tears that kept flowing. “I never want him to come near me again.” </p><p>Bombalurina gathered the smaller queen up in a hug, nuzzling her ears. “Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s awful, but you’re here now. You’re safe, and I won’t let him hurt you.” Despite having met her only yesterday, she felt a fierce protectiveness for the queen in her arms who had been so badly misused. </p><p>“You’d never be able to catch him,” Demeter whispered into her fur. “He was rumoured to be involved in all sorts of things around town, but whenever anyone arrived at the scene, Macavity wasn’t there.” </p><p>Bombalurina pulled Demeter even closer, snarling at a couple of toms passing in the halls. Her tail lashed back and forth, but she kept her grip on Demeter soft. Demeter didn’t need to be any more scared than she was. “Then we’ll make sure he never finds you again.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Munk is so distracted by this audition that he’s barely coming to practice, and even when he is, he spends the whole time just singing to himself!” Tugger paced back and forth, paws running through his unruly mane. “Even at home, he doesn’t ask me what trouble I’m getting into, he just spends all his time practicing in his room. Normally I’d applaud having less supervision, but this just feels weird. This musical is taking over him!” </p><p>“Demeter’s just as bad,” Bombalurina said, watching him pace from where she was slumped on the bleachers. “She’s blown me off three times this week to practice for this audition, and she doesn’t even seem to care about Macavity anymore! I’m glad she’s not scared now, but this seems too much. She didn’t even freak when her photo was in the school newsletter!” </p><p>Tugger stopped. He turned towards her, expression entirely serious. “Bomba. I think we have to do something, for their own good.” </p><p>“Like what?” Bomba asked, although she already had a pretty good idea what he meant. </p><p>“Like stop them.”   </p><p>***</p><p>“Why would you do that, Tugger?” Munkustrap stared up at his brother, looking uncharacteristically small curled on his bed. “I really liked her, you know I did. And now she hates me.” </p><p>Tugger looked down, hands fiddling with his belt. “She was making you act different, Munk. You were always with her, and when you weren’t with her, you were practicing for this musical she dragged you into. You barely even came to practice anymore!” </p><p>“She wasn’t making me act different, Tugger.” Munkustrap sighed, turning so he could stare up at the ceiling. “She let me be who I wanted to be.” </p><p>“You wanted to be obsessed with musicals?” </p><p>Munkustrap’s tail wound around his brother’s leg, tugging sharply to throw him off balance. “No. You know that’s not what I meant. Just with her, I didn’t have to be the captain of the Jellicles, or the coach’s son, or your older brother. I could just be me.” </p><p>Tugger pulled his leg out of Munkustrap’s grip, already plastering on a fake smirk. “Well, if you don’t want to be my brother anymore, then you won’t mind me borrowing the car for a hot date I’ve got tonight–“ He made his way to the door. </p><p>Munkustrap sat up in bed. “Wait, Tugs, that’s not how I meant it!” </p><p>Tugger stopped, but didn’t turn around. Munkustrap patted the bed beside him, and Tugger came back and sat down, though he still wouldn’t look at his brother. “It’s not because of you. I always want to be your brother. Okay?” </p><p>Tugger gave a quick, sharp nod. Munkustrap waited to see if he would speak, but he still sat silently. “It’s your fanclub,” Munkustrap continued. “Do you know how often those queens ask me about you? Every day they want to know your favourite colour, what kind of chocolate you like, if you’ve talked about any of them, all sorts of questions, and it never stops! That’s the only reason I said that. Alright?” </p><p>Tugger finally looked at him, grinning shyly. “Yeah, alright, Munk, if you’re going to be soppy about it.” He leant into his brother’s side, and Munkustrap put an arm around him. “But you know you could just be rude to them, right?” </p><p>“Shut up.” </p><p>They sat there in peace for a long moment. </p><p>Finally, Tugger stretched, hopping off the bed and scurrying out the door. Munkustrap waited, too surprised to know what else to do. When Tugger came back, he was holding a sketchpad in one hand and a giant ruler in the other. “Now it’s time to plan how we’re going to get you your singer girl back.” </p><p>***</p><p>“I’m sorry.” </p><p>Demeter looked up from her desk, wiping the tears away from her eyes. “Don’t be, Bomba. It was better I found out he was a jerk now than have to deal with another Macavity later. I don’t blame you.” </p><p>Bombalurina winced, tail lashing agitatedly. “You should. You should blame me.” </p><p>“Bomba, no–“ </p><p>Bombalurina continued speaking over her, shying away from Demeter’s outstretched paw. “He’s not a jerk, Dem. Tugger and I set it up like he would seem like one, because we wanted to split you two up.” </p><p>Demeter’s ears twitched backwards. “What?” </p><p>Bombalurina slumped into the seat beside her, her entire posture radiating misery. “I was so worried about you, that you didn’t seem to care about Macavity anymore, you didn’t care about anything but those rehearsals and Munkustrap. I didn’t know what else to do.” She reached a paw out to Demeter, but Demeter pulled away. Bombalurina slowly pulled her paw in again, ears drooping. “Tugger knew he could make Munk say he didn’t care about you, so we set it up so you would see it and think he meant it. I’m so sorry, Dem.” </p><p>Demeter was quiet for a long time. Finally she whispered, “He didn’t mean it?” </p><p>Bombalurina shook her head furiously, tail lashing from side to side. “He loves you. Tugger says he never stops talking about you and this audition.” </p><p>“Oh.” A tiny smile started on Demeter’s face, one which quickly grew until she was practically radiant with happiness. She jumped out her seat, grabbing Bombalurina in a hug. “Thank you, Bomba, for trying to look out for me. I do appreciate it.” </p><p>Bombalurina purred happily, tail wrapping around the other queen as she returned the embrace. “You’re my best friend, Dem. I’ll always look out for you. But I promise, I’ll never try to mess with you and Munkustrap again. Now, let’s go find your guy!” </p><p>***</p><p>“We can’t let them do this! This is our club, our musical!” </p><p>“Technically, Tori, this isn’t our musical,” Mistoffelees pointed out, but Victoria wasn’t listening. </p><p>“We can’t let them win this, Toff. This is all we’ve got.” Victoria sank down to the ground, leaning her back against the mirrored walls and drawing her knees up in front of herself. “Without musicals, we’re just... ordinary. And quiet.” </p><p>“And alone,” Mistoffelees added quietly, sinking down beside her and drawing up his knees as well. </p><p>They sat together in silence. Everyone had always told them how they had to be special. They had to be beautiful, and brilliant, and talented, or else people would become bored with them and leave. Aunt Grizabella had taught them that. Here, with just the two of them, and no one to impress, was the only place they could be themselves.  </p><p>Mistoffelees lifted one paw, drawing Victoria’s attention. Slowly, specks of light began to gather in his paw, forming themselves into a little bird. Victoria giggled at it, then laughed as it flew from Misto’s paw to land on her knee. </p><p>The bird faded, and her smile faded with it. “We can’t let them have this, Toff. If Munkustrap and Demeter take over, no one will ever talk to us again. We have to keep them away from those auditions...whatever it takes.” </p><p>***</p><p>Jemima opened her bag to fit her music folder in it, hissing softly as the top sheet was caught by a passing breeze and drifted to the ground. This was the only thing she had left to do, and she’d hoped to be finished in time to get a good seat at the game, but the theatre was already nearly empty. She’d probably only be able to sit at the very top of the bleachers. </p><p>She leaned down to grab the final sheet and arranged it neatly in her folder, putting the whole thing into her music bag. Now that her music sheets were all tidied and put away, she could go down to watch the last of the game and show Munkustrap some of the support he had shown her. </p><p>The same breeze that had taken her music sheet had moved the curtain enough to show a flash of white fur backstage, and it caught Jemima’s eye. She had a feeling she knew who it belonged to. </p><p>Jemima stopped, hesitating, as the last of the crowd left the theatre. She’d never liked Victoria. The other queen had always been cold, as icy as her fur would suggest. Neither she nor her brother talked to anyone about anything that wasn’t drama club business, and there they were ruthless. Talented, undoubtedly, but they held everyone to the same near-impossible standard as themselves, and the other drama club members were too afraid to protest. </p><p>But Munkustrap and Demeter had been kind to her. Maybe, with the memory of that kindness held tight inside her heart, she could be kind too. </p><p>Tail twitching nervously, she tiptoed towards the curtain. “Victoria?” she called softly. Her voice echoed through the quiet of the empty theatre.  “Victoria? Mistoffelees?” </p><p>Victoria and Mistoffelees appeared from behind the curtain like a magician had summoned them, standing with their usual elegant grace but with faces like stone. Even their tails were motionless. If not for the way their paws clung together, she would have thought them entirely unaffected by the night’s proceedings. </p><p>“The theatre’s empty now, but the game’s probably still going,” Jemima stumbled through, gesturing out towards the empty seats and nearly dropping her bag in the process. She scrambled to catch it, hoping her leaky water bottle wouldn’t spill on her music sheets, not after she’d arranged them so perfectly to avoid that. Ignoring Mistoffelees’ mumble of something probably to do with her clumsiness, and Victoria’s sharp look at him in return, she opened her bag to check on her sheets and breathed a sigh of relief. Her bottle had remained miraculously upright. </p><p>“Um.” She looked at the two of them again, brain stalling. Why had she wanted to talk to them again? Why were they even still listening to her? For the first time, it occurred to her that maybe they didn’t have many people who talked to them. “The game! The game is still going, and maybe you’d like to come? It’s East High Jellicles versus West High Pollicles, so everyone will be there.” </p><p>The two of them looked at each other. Mistoffelees’ foot made a short movement. Victoria moved her tail in a graceful circle. They turned back to her. “Yes,” Victoria said. “We’ll come.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Don't Dance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This is going to be our summer, Toff.” Victoria beamed at him, panting from the complex dance routine they had just completed. </p><p>Mistoffelees grinned at her in return, rubbing his head against hers. “It’s going to be amazing, Tori. This will be our best performance yet! Even Aunt Griz would have to be impressed by this.”</p><p>“Yes, but that’s not what I meant.” Victoria stepped away, lifting her paws to start grooming her fur back into place. “This summer is going to be the summer where we actually make friends with the Jellicles.” </p><p>Mistoffelees backed away, not stopping until his back hit the mirrored studio wall. His paws went to his bowtie, clutching it tightly. “No! We don’t need anyone else, Tori!” </p><p>“Toffy,” she sighed, paws dropping. “Don’t you ever want to be able to talk to someone that’s not me? Or walk down a hall at school without people whispering behind your back?” She tiptoed across the studio, settling herself beside him at the barre. His hands dropped from his bowtie, and without a word, they both started their cool down stretches.  “Remember how nice it was at the game last year, when everyone was singing together?” </p><p>“That was nice, but singing together isn’t the same as being friends. Friends don’t just sing and dance, they talk. They share secrets.” The lights in the room dimmed, before coming back again. Softly he continued, “I’m not ready to share my secret yet.” </p><p>“I would never make you share your secret. Never. But we need more friends, Toff, you know we do.” Victoria nuzzled against his shoulder, calming the nerves that had already started his fingers sparking. “Maybe it will be easier when we aren’t at school. This is our club, remember?” </p><p>Mistoffelees rubbed against her head in return, calm enough now to think about how it would work. “Home ground. We know everything about this place.” He took a deep breath. “Okay, Tori, we can try. But if it all goes wrong, I’m disappearing onto the roof and not taking you with me.” </p><p>She laughed, moving away from him. “Okay. But trust me, I have a plan. We’ll get at least one of them to like us, I’m sure of it.” </p><p>***</p><p>“A job? Really?” Tugger moaned. He stretched out across his brother’s bed, covering as much as he could considering he was sharing the space with a backpack and various small items. “Why would you want to do that?” </p><p>Munkustrap continued to pack his bag, double checking to make sure he had everything, and easily ignoring Tugger’s moans. “This is the only way I get to see Demeter this summer but still make some money. I can’t rely on a basketball scholarship, I need to start saving up some money for college as well, especially...” He trailed off, pulling at a cord trapped under Tugger’s leg. Tugger lifted his head to look, then laid back down on the bed, stretching out further so even more of the cord was covered. Munkustrap sighed exasperatedly, leaving the cord alone for now. Tugger always got bored eventually. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to come. In fact, I’d really prefer if you didn’t.” </p><p>Tugger sat up, his gaze sharpening. </p><p>Munkustrap immediately regretted his words. “Can we forget I said that?” </p><p>“Oh, no, we can’t forget it,” Tugger purred, lips curling in a smirk. “I’m positively inspired by your good example. So inspired, I think I should get a summer job too. Where are you going to be working again?” </p><p>Munkustrap rolled his eyes, but told Tugger anyway. With any luck, Tugger would be his usual contrary self, and quit after the first day.</p><p>***</p><p>Mistoffelees stepped into the foyer of the club and immediately froze. Right in front of him, at the entrance desk of what was supposed to be his summer retreat safe from bullies and school, was a Jellicle. Before she could notice him, he fled through a side door and headed towards the back of the club. </p><p>“It’s probably just the one,” he told himself. “Tori said she had a plan, so she probably invited a Jellicle to come to the club.” </p><p>Even as he said it, another Jellicle passed by holding a platter of chips. Then another one, this time with a drinks menu. “Would you like a drink, sir? Maybe a cool glass of milk?” </p><p>He shook his head hastily, and hurried away.</p><p>He had to find Victoria. </p><p>Victoria, like many of the cats, was out by the pool, but unlike the cats who were doing sensible things like lying on lounges and enjoying the hot morning sun, she was standing at the edge of the pool, staring into it, her tail dipping into the water. Occasionally she would flick some water out of the pool and onto the ground, where it would almost immediately dry in the sun. Unsurprisingly, the other cats had all given her a wide berth. </p><p>“Victoria,” Mistoffelees hissed, approaching the pool. “Why are there Jellicles serving me drinks? </p><p>“I hired them,” Victoria said calmly. She stood up, a slight figure radiant in the sunlight. “Or really, Mr Fulton did, but I’m the one who told him to.” She stepped daintily into the pool, her pure white fur reflecting in the clear water. “I told you I had a plan, Toff. This is step one.” </p><p>“When you said you had a plan, I thought you meant inviting one or two of them to be our guests for the day.” Mistoffelees prowled around the edge of the pool, watching Victoria enjoy the water while trying to keep his hands from lighting up with sparks. He could feel them crackling underneath his skin, but there were far too many strangers around for him to dare to let them out. Not to mention that electricity and water did not mix well. “I didn’t think you meant hiring half the school to be the club’s summer staff!” </p><p>“Half the school?” Victoria took off her sunglasses, looking genuinely surprised. “I told Mr Fulton to hire Munkustrap, with maybe some others if it would convince him. How many of them are there?” She stepped out of the pool to Mistoffelees’ side, and together they looked out over the pool area. Everywhere there were Jellicles serving drinks, bringing out towels, or taking orders from guests. </p><p>“That’s a lot of Jellicles,” Victoria said faintly. “But it’s okay,” she continued, voice gathering strength. “It won’t change the plan.” </p><p>A whistle sounded from the lifeguard station. They looked up to see Demeter sitting in the lifeguard’s chair, waving some kids away from the edge of the pool. </p><p>“Okay, maybe a little bit.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Miss Victoria?” Mr Fulton opened the door to her room. “Your caddies are ready.” </p><p>“Thank you, Mr Fulton.” He gave a short bow and left again, closing the door behind him. </p><p>The first stage of her plan was about to start. Everyone in school liked Munkustrap, and he was the most popular tom on campus. If she could get him to like her, everyone else would too. She didn’t know Demeter as well, but the golden queen seemed nice, and Munkustrap was more likely to stay if Demeter was there as well. It was pretty obvious they loved each other, and she had no intention of getting in the middle of that. She didn’t need either of them in love with her, she just needed them to like her.   </p><p>“Okay.” Victoria took a deep breath. “Remember what Aunt Grizabella always said. People always love the beautiful and talented. I just need to show them I am beautiful and talented, and they’ll like me!” She took another deep breath, then, plastering a smile to her face, opened the door and stepped through. “Munkustrap! Demeter! It’s so nice to have familiar faces as our caddies today.” </p><p>They both smiled uncertainly at her. “It’s nice to see you too, Victoria,” Munkustrap said. They didn’t step any closer, paws still twined together, Munkustrap standing slightly in front of Demeter. </p><p>Victoria kept her smile on her face, ignoring the discomfort of it. This was her plan, and her plan had to work, for Mistoffelees’ sake as well as her own. He was even shyer than she was, and the only way he would ever manage to make friends was if someone showed him how – and who but she could? Maybe, if they had friends, she’d even manage to convince him that his magic didn’t always have to be hidden. </p><p>She stepped towards the golf carts, pretending she didn’t notice when their smiles dropped as soon as she wasn’t looking. “Beautiful and talented,” she repeated quietly to herself. “Just be beautiful and talented.” </p><p>***</p><p>Mistoffelees sank into a grand plié, the beginning of the routine he and Victoria had been practicing for weeks. It was strange doing it without her beside him, but she had told him that it was all part of her plan to make friends, and had taken off to the golf course before he had a chance to protest. Not that he would, of course. They didn’t have to be together all the time. It just felt odd not having her with him as he danced along to the music they’d selected together.  </p><p>“What’s your sister doing with Demeter?” </p><p>Already halfway through his routine, the sudden hiss put Mistoffelees off balance, sending him to the floor before he could catch himself. Giving his head a gentle shake, he looked up at the figure in the practice room doorway. It was one of the Jellicles, a red furred queen with black and white markings. “Demeter? I don’t know.” </p><p>“Is she trying to split Munk and Dem up? Because that won’t work, and even the Ice Princess should know better than that.” </p><p>“Victoria doesn’t want to split anyone up. She’s not like that.” He slowly got to his feet, still confused where all this was coming from. He vaguely recognised the queen as a friend of Demeter’s, but nothing more than that. </p><p>The queen rolled her eyes. “Of course you’d say that, you’re her brother. Prince and Princess sticking up for each other. I should be surprised you’re talking to me at all.” </p><p>Mistoffelees’ paws started to sparkle and crackle with energy, and he hid them behind his back, taking a deep breathe to calm himself down. When he released it, he had summoned the icy-cool mask that had earned him and his twin their nicknames in the first place. “You are disturbing my practice. Please leave.” </p><p>The queen’s tail lashed angrily. She opened her mouth like she was about to say something else, but instead just left. </p><p>Mistoffelees sighed, bringing his paws up in front of him. The sparkles had faded, but were still just barely visible. To calm himself down, he resumed his dance, jumping back in to where he was before he had been interrupted. Time flew by, and the sparkles faded away. The music repeated over and over, and he lost himself in his practice. </p><p>A sound from the doorway brought back his edgy alertness in an instant. He spun around, hissing, “I don’t know what Victoria’s doing with Munkustrap and Demeter! We’re twins, not the same person!” </p><p>Rum Tum Tugger stepped back, holding up his hands in surrender. “Easy there, kitten.” </p><p>Mistoffelees closed his eyes for a moment, knowing his white facial fur wouldn’t cover up the blush he could feel forming. “Sorry. You, um, you aren’t the first person who’s asked me that today.” </p><p>Tugger nodded sagely. “Perils of an afternoon shift, you miss the morning gossip. On the other hand,” a grin slowly formed on his face, “I think this is the most I’ve ever heard you speak outside of a theatre.” </p><p>“You’ve been inside a theatre?” Mistoffelees said without thinking, taken aback. </p><p>Tugger rolled his eyes. “Do you completely not remember the whole deal last year about Munk and Demeter taking over the Spring Musicale?” He pronounced it exactly the way Mr Gus did, with a mocking twist to make clear how ridiculous he found the whole deal. “Besides, a couple of my dates have been with theatre queens. You’re pretty good.” </p><p>“Thanks.” Mistoffelees ducked his head, but couldn’t keep back a wide grin. He knew he was good, his teachers had told him and Victoria so their whole lives, but it was different hearing it from a peer. It felt even better than the rare praise from the other theatre club members, because since he and Victoria were club co-presidents, he always wondered if they had ulterior motives for praising them. From Tugger, it was different. </p><p>Tugger watched his reaction, ears flicking forward interestedly, then laughed. “You’re not aloof at all, are you? You’re just shy!”</p><p>“I don’t mean to be?” Mistoffelees offered, nervously smoothing his bow tie. He and Victoria had discovered his sparks were less likely to come if he had something to do with his hands, and she’d gone out and bought him a whole rainbow of bow ties the very next day. “I just don’t know people very well. Or how to talk to them.” </p><p>“Talking to people’s not that hard,” Tugger shrugged off his words. “Just flirt a little, they’ll be all over you. Always worked for me.” He leaned down slightly to look more closely at Mistoffelees. “You’re cute enough, it would work.” </p><p>Mistoffelees backed away. “No way, not interested.” </p><p>“In me, or in flirting?”</p><p>“Both,” Mistoffelees said decisively. Tugger looked amused. “I don’t want the kind of attention you get, I’d just like the chance to make a friend maybe...” His words dissolved into awkward mumbling, but he was pretty sure Tugger still heard it. And if he hadn’t, maybe it was for the best, and Tugger would leave him alone to get back to his practice. </p><p>Tugger’s growing grin, however, proved to him that his words had most certainly been heard. “You really are just shy. Don’t worry, short stuff, I’ll help you with that. You’ve got the Rum Tum Tugger as a friend now, and there’s no doing anything about it.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Is it just me, or is this really weird?” </p><p>“It’s not just you,” Munkustrap assured her, watching as Victoria swung her golf club. They were finally at the last hole, and Demeter was looking forward to heading back to the club and escaping the extremely awkward atmosphere. The only good thing about it was getting to spend so much time with Munkustrap. “This is the weirdest thing I have ever experienced, and Tugger once had a rap phase.” </p><p>She turned to him with a giggle. “Really?” </p><p>Munkustrap nodded. “When he was younger. It was really weird, but also kind of cute.” </p><p>“I can’t even imagine it.” They watched Victoria’s ball fly into the distance. “Not a bad shot.” </p><p>“Then why does she need extra lessons?” Munkustrap asked. “Not that I’ll mind the extra money from being an instructor, but she doesn’t need the lessons. Why is she promoting us?” </p><p>“She definitely doesn’t need a personal golf cart driver. I didn’t think that was even a real job.” </p><p>“Maybe she’s trying to show off? Or wants to see if we’ll be competition for next year’s musical?” </p><p>“Maybe.” Demeter sighed. “It’s just weird.”</p><p>***</p><p>“Why is <em>he</em> here?” Bombalurina hissed to Tugger, glaring at the small black cat on the other side of the pitch. “He’s one of the ones stealing my best friend away!” </p><p>“His <em>sister</em> is stealing them away,” Tugger corrected, letting his arm fall further around Bombalurina’s shoulders. “He’s not part of it.” </p><p>“How do you know?” She turned in her seat to look properly at Tugger, still glaring. “They do everything together, why not this? She steals the two of them away, while he invites himself along with us and plays the distraction here so we don’t do anything.” </p><p>“I wasn’t going to do anything anyway. Munkustrap can make his own stupid decisions.” The tint of bitterness in his voice was enough for Bombalurina to relax her glare, leaning further into the arm around her shoulders. “Besides, he didn’t invite himself. I invited him.” </p><p>“What?” Bombalurina shrugged Tugger’s arm away, turning to face him. “You better have a good explanation for that,” she threatened. </p><p>“I do,” he said coolly, putting his paws behind his head and leaning back against them. </p><p>Bombalurina waited, but no explanation was forthcoming. “Aren’t you going to tell me?” she finally said. </p><p>He paused for a moment, then grinned at her. “Nah.” </p><p>Bombalurina snarled at him. Of all the times for Tugger to be his usual stubborn, uncooperative self, it had to be when she needed answers. Demeter hadn’t spoken more than a word to her in days, wasn’t even at their staff picnic, and now this little pollicle of a tux whose sister was stealing her away was at their picnic instead! And at Tugger’s invitation, no less. </p><p>“Tugger!” The little pollicle of a tux came right up to them, looking almost happy. </p><p>“Go away,” Bombalurina hissed. Even if Tugger had invited him, that didn’t mean she wanted him anywhere near her. “You’re not wanted here.” </p><p>“Ignore her,” Tugger said, pulling Mistoffelees down onto the bench beside him. The little cat looked even tinier next to Tugger’s lengthy form. His feet didn’t even touch the ground. “She’s just mad about Demeter. What’s up, short stuff?” </p><p>“I’m really not that short, you know,” Mistoffelees mumbled, looking down at the table for only a moment before his spine stiffened and he turned to Tugger with a face wiped clean of all expression. Whatever happiness he’d had earlier had completely disappeared, replaced with his usual reserve. Even his tail had straightened. “Thank you for inviting me, but I should leave now.” He squirmed out of Tugger’s grip and made to leave the table. </p><p>Tugger didn’t let him, pulling him back down and then draping his arm around the younger cat’s shoulders to keep him there. “No way, Bowtie, you can stick around longer than that. You don’t have to talk to anyone, just hang with me and Bomba. We’ll look out for you.” </p><p>Bombalurina opened her mouth to protest that she would definitely not be looking out for this creepily emotionless friend-stealer, but Tugger shot her an uncharacteristically sharp glare. Still fuming, she shut her mouth again, but not before stepping on Tugger’s paw under the table. Whatever he was trying to get out of this kid, he could leave her out of it. Especially if he just wanted another member for his fan club. No matter how much cachet it would get him to have the Ice Prince of East High as a fan, she wanted no part of it. </p><p>To her surprise, though, Tugger didn’t start flirting, or at least, not any more than he usually did. He, like her, tended to flirt by default, and it was part of the reason they were friends. But now, Tugger actually seemed to have toned down his flirting, and was just trying to coax some conversation out of Mistoffelees, with minimal success. Bomba could have told him that would happen. The Ice Prince and Princess had well earned their nicknames with the cold front they showed to absolutely everyone. Tugger knew that as well as she did, so there was probably some kind of bet or something going on.</p><p>“Tugger,” Bombalurina finally interrupted, growing bored of the limited conversation, “the game’s about to start.” She opened her mouth to remind him he was going to be team captain, then quickly reconsidered. If she reminded him now, he would almost certainly refuse just because she’d asked.  </p><p>Tugger shrugged her off. “There’s a few more minutes yet. We‘ll chill here a bit longer.” </p><p>“Maybe you will,” she muttered. “Some of us don’t enjoy the company.” </p><p>Mistoffelees went blank-faced again, tail curling around his legs. She might have felt bad, if he wasn’t a best-friend stealing creep. </p><p>“Why don’t you like Misto?” Tugger turned on her, mane bristling. “You haven’t even tried to get to know him.” </p><p>“I don’t want to know him! His sister is stealing Demeter!” Her voice was rising steadily, but she didn’t care. “I’ll bet that me liking him is about as likely as you dancing in the talent show!” </p><p>“I’ll take that bet.” </p><p>Bombalurina looked over at the little black cat, unable to believe he’d actually just said that. “What?” </p><p>Mistoffelees looked uncomfortable, but repeated. “I’ll take that bet. If Tugger dances in the talent show, you stop scowling at me all the time.” </p><p>“Hold up, what if I don’t want to dance in the show? I don’t dance for anyone but myself.” </p><p>Bombalurina ignored him. “Fine,” she told Mistoffelees with a smirk. “But you need to get him to agree today, or bet’s off.” </p><p>“Deal.” He turned to Tugger. “Why won’t you dance in the show?” </p><p>“I do sports, not dance.” On the surface Tugger still looked as confident as ever, but underneath Bombalurina could see a hint of discomfort. Her smirk grew. The little guy might actually have a chance of winning this. </p><p>“Why not both?” </p><p>“No. I don’t dance.” </p><p>Tugger and Mistoffelees stared at each other, neither giving an inch. </p><p>“Tugger, where are you? The game’s starting!” Alonzo called from the pitch. </p><p>Tugger broke first. “I’ll give you one chance to convince me to dance.” He grinned mischievously, “Beat me at baseball and then I’ll listen.”  </p><p>Mistoffelees matched him grin for grin. “Lead the way.” </p><p>As they headed out onto the pitch, Bombularina settled back in her seat with a smile. This was going to be an interesting game. </p><p>***</p><p>Munkustrap knocked on Demeter’s front door, flowers in one paw. </p><p>She opened it shyly, gasping when she saw the flowers. “You got me flowers? When did you even find the time?” </p><p>“I stopped by the florist on my way over here. It cost more than I thought, but what’s the point of these new jobs if I can’t treat you sometimes?” He presented them to her. “I know roses are kind of cliche, but I thought you’d like them.” </p><p>Demeter took the flowers, holding them to her nose to sniff. “They’re beautiful, Munkus. I love them.” She disappeared inside for a few moments, coming back with just a single rose, its stem shortened. “I put the others in a vase, but this one… will you put it behind my ear?” </p><p>She gave him the flower, and he leaned close, gently sliding it behind her ear. “Perfect.” </p><p>Holding paws, tails twining around each other, they left the house for their date. </p><p>Inside, on the kitchen counter, Demeter’s forgotten phone began to ring. </p><p>***</p><p>Bombalurina scowled, listening to Demeter’s voicemail for the third time. Demeter had promised to come to the staff baseball game so they could finally hang out and catch up, like they hadn’t done since school let out. </p><p>“Hey Bomba, leave your phone alone and come over here,” Tugger shouted, sitting at one of the tables with his arm around Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees was leaning forward, happily chatting away with Jemima, and Bombalurina was surprised to see music sheets in front of them. After Tugger had won the game, she’d thought for sure that their performance would be off. No one else would be willing to do anything if Munkustrap, Demeter and Tugger were all out. Unless Mistoffelees and Jemima were just bonding over a love of music, and it had nothing to do with the show. </p><p>Bombalurina joined the group at the table, sliding into the seat beside Jemima. She picked up one of the music sheets. “ ‘The Aweful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles’? What’s that supposed to be?” </p><p>“It’s supposed to be what we’re going to put on for the show,” Mistoffelees told her. </p><p>“I started writing it after the Pekes versus Pollicles game last year,” Jemima admitted. “I thought maybe we’d use it for a school musical some day, but Misto suggested using it for the talent show, and it would be perfect! Tugger is even going to play the star!” She beamed at Bombalurina, eyes bright with enthusiasm. </p><p>Bombalurina had no idea how to take such blatant enthusiasm from a girl she barely knew, so turned to Tugger instead. “Didn’t you just play an entire baseball game so you didn’t have to dance in the show?” </p><p>Tugger gave her a lazy grin, fluffing out his mane. The queens at the table behind him, watching him adoringly, squealed. “What can I say? I’m a curious cat.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Gotta Go My Own Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey, little buddy!” Tugger sauntered into the practice room, casually leaning against the piano and watching Mistoffelees dance. “Are those moves going to be in the performance? Seem a bit complex for some of these Jellicles.” </p><p>“But not for you?” Mistoffelees performed a final spin before coming to a stop, looking tired but happy. It was a good look on him, and Tugger immediately resolved to make it appear as often as possible. </p><p>“No way, kitten. The Rum Tum Tugger does whatever he wants.” Just because he didn’t dance didn’t mean he couldn’t, although some of the moves Mistoffelees was doing, Tugger didn’t even know how to describe, let alone do. </p><p>“You know I have an actual name, right?” Mistoffelees teased. </p><p>Tugger grinned, enjoying the banter. It was nice to see his shy little friend coming out of his shell a bit. “Right, a name! What was it again? Bowtie? Misto? Toff?” </p><p>Mistoffelees whacked him playfully with his tail. “Only my sister can use that name.” </p><p>“Guess I’ll have to stick with calling you short stuff, then.” Tugger was unprepared for Mistoffelees’ response, which was to pounce and tackle him to the floor of the studio. They play-fought for a few moments, Mistoffelees’ flexibility making him almost an equal match for Tugger’s strength and size, before rolling apart to lay side by side on the floor, breathless and giggling. </p><p>“Okay, not short stuff,” Tugger finally said, still panting. “I will find a nickname for you eventually.” </p><p>“What’s wrong with Misto? That’s what everyone else has been calling me.” Mistoffelees’ voice was small but pleased. “I kind of like it.” </p><p>“But I, my dear Mr Mistoffelees, am not everyone else.” Tugger stood up and stretched, arching his back to its fullest extent and letting his claws unsheathe before drawing them back in again. “I insist on having my own nickname for my new best friend.” </p><p>“Best friend? Really?” Mistoffelees also got up off the floor, turning away from Tugger and moving over to the barre to stretch. “I thought Bomba was your best friend. Or is she something else?” </p><p>Tugger didn’t really know what to make of the other cat’s voice then. He liked Mistoffelees, more than he’d ever thought he would. The little cat was shy, but so very clever, and never fawned over him like so many of the cats at school did. Of course he wanted Mistoffelees as a best friend, and it didn’t feel right that the little cat sounded so vague about it.</p><p>Tugger followed him to the barre, trying to imitate his moves. It was a lot harder than Mistoffelees made it look, and he was grateful for Mistoffelees’ murmured advice and gentle hands showing him the right way to move. “We tried dating before, after the whole thing with the auditions last year,” he answered Mistoffelees’ question. “It didn’t really work out. She’s a close friend, but nothing else. Besides, she’s definitely closest with Demeter.”  </p><p>“What about Munkustrap?” Mistoffelees was turned away again, back to sounding blank, and Tugger was starting to get bothered by it. </p><p>“I <em>think</em> Dem’s closer to Munk than Bomba, but who cares? No one’s seen either of them lately anyway.” He pushed that thought aside. He’d have way too much time later to think about how often Munkustrap had been blowing him off to spend time with Demeter. Now he had other concerns. “Why does it matter? Unless your sister really is trying to split up Munk and Dem, and then I’d have to object. Unfortunately.” </p><p>“No, Tori would never!” Mistoffelees finally turned to look at him, tail lashing angrily. </p><p>“Chill! I know, okay?” He pulled Mistoffelees closer, nuzzling at his ears until he felt the other cat calm down. “She’s your sister, you know her best.” </p><p>He felt Mistoffelees’ shoulders slump under his paws. “I think you’re the only one who believes that. Everyone else thinks we’re up to something.” </p><p>“Even if they thought that before, no one would after that game yesterday. You’re going to make this performance the best thing this club has ever seen.” </p><p>“Really?” </p><p>“Of course! I mean, I’ll be in it.” He nudged Mistoffelees’ side teasingly. “And everyone knows I don’t dance.”</p><p>“I know. You’ve said it enough.” Mistoffelees looked up at him, eyes shining with glee. “Sometimes, Tugger, you’re a terrible bore.” </p><p>As they laughed, from the corner of his eye Tugger saw Victoria watching them from the doorway before she turned and left the room. Mistoffelees, his back to the door, didn’t notice. </p><p>***</p><p>Victoria walked away from the practice room, unsure why she felt so upset at seeing her brother and Tugger laughing together. Surely that was a good thing, that her brother had a friend. She’d created a whole plan so the two of them would have more friends, so why did she feel so alone?</p><p>Victoria sighed. Maybe it was because her plan didn’t seem to be working. Munkustrap and Demeter were nice enough, but there still seemed to be a distance there. It wasn’t what she’d thought having friends would be like. </p><p>It could be she was just overthinking things. She and Mistoffelees had always been incredibly close; it wasn’t fair to expect every other relationship she had to be as close as that. Maybe friendship actually was just hanging out together and trying not to feel too awkward. It was still better than having insults whispered after her in the hallways. </p><p>But Tugger and Mistoffelees seemed to be closer than that. What had they done that she hadn’t? </p><p>Of course! Dance! </p><p>Dance was always the answer. When she saw them, they’d obviously been cooling down from a dance. She and Mistoffelees danced all the time, even if they hadn’t been doing it lately, and Munkustrap and Demeter had danced together as well. Clearly, dance was the way to make friends, and she had a perfect way to make it happen. </p><p>Filled with new confidence, she strode into the senior staff break room. Just as she’d hoped, Munkustrap and Demeter had chosen to spend their break together, without any of the other Jellicles around. The others were all employed as junior staff, and therefore banned from this break room. “Munkustrap! Demeter! I have a great idea!” </p><p>Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other, then back at her. Munkustrap let go of Demeter’s hand with obvious reluctance, and turned to fully face her. “What’s your idea, Victoria?” </p><p>“You should join me and Toff in our talent show performance!” </p><p>If she’d been hoping they would be excited, she was immediately disappointed. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea,” Munkustrap gently told her. “We’re not as good as you and Mistoffelees.” </p><p>“That doesn’t mean you can’t be part of it,” Victoria said. “Everyone has to start somewhere.” </p><p>“I don’t really like being up on stage,” Demeter told her. “I get stage fright. I’m sure it would be much better with just you and your brother.” </p><p>Victoria frowned. She’d hoped that even if they weren’t enthusiastic, they’d at least think about it. Now it seemed she’d have to pull out the big guns. “University board members will be coming, sitting with my father. If you impress them, you might even get a scholarship.” </p><p>Munkustrap and Demeter looked at each other again. Victoria waited for their decision, inwardly wondering if this is what other people felt like when she and Mistoffelees used their dance language to hold private conversations. She didn’t like it. </p><p>“Sure, Victoria. We’ll dance with you and Mistoffelees,” Munkustrap finally said. </p><p>“Good. I’ll let you know when we have rehearsals.” Victoria left the two of them to finish their break, still not feeling quite content. That was okay though, right? Soon they would all dance together, and then everything would be better. </p><p>***</p><p>“Dem? Where are you? Never mind, just call me back as soon as you get this.” Bombalurina flipped her phone shut, irritated. She’d asked Demeter to meet her for lunch so she could tell her about their plans for the show, and now it was almost time for their practice and Demeter still hadn’t shown up. </p><p>It wasn’t the first time, either. Ever since Demeter and Munkustrap had been given new jobs, at Victoria’s request, as senior staff, neither of them had spent much time hanging out with the lower, junior staff members. Even outside of work, every time Bombalurina had called Demeter up to hang out, she was either out with Munkustrap or was too tired and didn’t want to go anywhere. She’d complained to Tugger about it, and he’d told her the same thing was happening with Munkustrap. </p><p>It hurt. After everything last year with the auditions, the way she’d been so overprotective she’d ended up hurting her new friend, she’d promised herself to give Demeter her space, especially when it came to Munkustrap. They loved each other, and she wanted to respect that. But still, surely there had to be a limit. </p><p>“Bomba?” Jemima, walking past the kitchen towards the practice room, stopped in the doorway. “Are you okay?” </p><p>Bombalurina wiped the moisture away from her eyes. She wasn’t crying, it was just hot out today and making her sweat more. “I’m fine, Jemmie. Have you got your music ready?”</p><p>“Yes, everything’s ready to go. I’ve been working with Misto to match moves to the music, and we’ve got so many ideas! I think…” </p><p>Bombalurina smiled, nodding along as required as Jemima continued to tell her all about their plans. If nothing else, this show was making an excellent distraction from the golden queen that should have been walking beside her. </p><p>***</p><p>Mistoffelees breathed out, feeling the magic crackling in his claws. For some reason, his magic had been jumpy all day, constantly trying to escape in little crackles or flashes. Now, the last of the Jellicles had just left the practice room, and he could finally let some of it out. </p><p>“Hey, buddy, are you okay? You’ve been really jumpy today.” </p><p>Tugger’s voice startled him, and he looked up at the other cat. “I thought you were gone.” </p><p>“Nah, I was chatting with Bomba but came back to check on you. Did something happen? Is your sister okay?” </p><p>“No, she’s fine.” In the face of Tugger’s honest concern, it was hard to remember why his magic should be a secret. Tail curling nervously around his legs, he held his paws out to Tugger. “I want to show you this.” Not looking at Tugger, he stared at his paws, concentrating hard. This could not go wrong. </p><p>His magic came easily, eager to be used after he’d been pushing it away. Little crackles of electricity danced across the tips of his claws, sparking and jumping and making his paws tingle. Finally, when he no longer felt like he would burst if he had to contain himself any longer, he let it fade away and looked up at Tugger with apprehension. </p><p>“That’s the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen.” </p><p>Mistoffelees searched Tugger’s expression, but could find nothing but awe and honest admiration. Slowly, his shoulders lowered. “Really?” </p><p>“Really. How do you do that?” Tugger came closer, staring at Mistoffelees’ paws as though he could find the answers there. He reached out to take one, and Mistoffelees let him. “What else can you do? Can Victoria do it too?” </p><p>“No, just me. I don’t know why or how. I just can.” Revelling in the feeling of someone else’s paw around his own, he summoned a sparkle of light to dance across the centre of his paw. Tugger instinctively tried to catch it, but his paw went right through.  </p><p>“Magical,” Tugger breathed. </p><p>Mistoffelees decided to show off a bit more. With a whispered, “Presto,” he disappeared. </p><p>Tugger startled, fur immediately bristling as he looked around to see where Mistoffelees had gone. His claws unsheathed, and one of them scratched Mistoffelees’ paw. He hissed in pain. </p><p>Tugger turned to the sound, his fur slowly flattening. “Are you… are you <em>invisible</em>?” </p><p>Mistoffelees giggled. Slowly, he faded back into visibility. “Surprise?” </p><p>Awe bloomed across Tugger’s face. “You’re incredible. And—sparkly?” </p><p>“Um, yeah. The sparkles are kind of a side effect.” Mistoffelees pawed at his ear, embarrassed at the praise. No one had ever called his magic incredible before. Victoria was the only other one who knew, and she just accepted it as something he could do. </p><p>“They suit you,” Tugger assured him. “You’re the most phenomenal cat I’ve ever met, Sparkles.” </p><p>“Sparkles?” </p><p>“Definitely.” Tugger grinned at him, still looking faintly wide-eyed but quickly regaining his usual cockiness. “I never want to forget how utterly magical you are.” </p><p>Surprising even himself, Mistoffelees leant forward and squeezed Tugger tight, nuzzling into his mane. “Thank you,” he whispered. “I’m so glad you’re my best friend.” </p><p>Tugger squeezed him back, nosing at the fur around his ears. “Me too, Magical Mr Mistoffelees.” </p><p>***</p><p>Bombalurina tapped her foot impatiently. Yet again she was left waiting for Demeter, and she was really getting sick of it. They’d had this night planned since before they even got these jobs, and now Demeter wasn’t showing up. She’d tried her phone, but Demeter hadn’t picked up. </p><p>Bombalurina missed her friend. Sure, they were working at the same place, but they hadn’t really seen each other, and definitely never had time to talk. There was so much she’d been saving up just to talk to Demeter about. </p><p>The show would be the first thing, for sure. They’d had a few days of rehearsals so far, and she was so proud of everything they had done, and was looking forward to sharing it with Demeter. The other queen would probably never agree to be more than a chorus member, but Bombalurina still wanted to hope Demeter would be brave enough to play a major part. </p><p>After that, there were so many small things that Demeter and Munkustrap hadn’t been around to see. Pouncival had been serving drinks by the pool earlier that day and had fallen in, and Bombalurina had laughed herself sick seeing him bobbing around in the water, fur soaked and with a cocktail glass hanging off one ear. And a few days ago, Tugger had winked at Plato when he was cooking, and Plato had been so distracted he nearly set the kitchen on fire. </p><p>Maybe she could even tell her how irritated she was with Tugger lately. Demeter hadn’t been fond of Tugger ever since she found out he was the one who had first suggested to break her and Munkustrap up. She’d happily hear Bombalurina’s complaints against him. </p><p>Well, him and Mistoffelees. They were barely ever apart these days. She’d go and start complaining to Tugger about Demeter and Munkustrap always being gone, but then she’d know Mistoffelees had just entered the room because Tugger’s eyes would immediately go to him. He’d always still keep talking to her, but complaining about Victoria taking Munkustrap and Demeter away knowing Victoria’s brother was right there felt weird, so she’d usually leave them alone soon after.  </p><p>Then there was how Tugger kept calling Mistoffelees Sparkles, and how Mistoffelees would just light up with happiness every single time. It was obviously some kind of in joke between them, but when she’d asked Tugger about it, he’d told her he wasn’t going to say anything and she should leave it alone. That had been confusing, and although she didn’t want to admit it, it had hurt. </p><p>She checked her phone for the time. Demeter was nearly half an hour late now, and Bombalurina couldn’t wait much longer.  </p><p>Demeter burst out the employee door, fur flying. “I’m so sorry, Bomba! I was saying goodbye to Munkus and completely lost track of time!” </p><p>“Really? And what was it last time?” </p><p>“Last time?” Demeter looked honestly confused, and Bombalurina felt some of her anger fade away. Maybe she hadn’t been clear enough about her plan to meet up. She’d just said to meet her for lunch, and assumed Demeter would come to the kitchen and could meet her there. </p><p>She sighed. “Don’t worry about it.” </p><p>Demeter placed a gentle paw on her arm. “I am worried about it. Please, won’t you tell me?” </p><p>Bombalurina considered continuing the conversation, actually talking to Demeter about how she was feeling, but that would just make the night depressing. She didn’t want to talk anymore. She wanted to have fun with her best friend, and forget that anything was ever wrong. She smiled at Demeter instead, placing her paw over the paw on her arm. “Really. Don’t worry about it. In fact, let’s promise to not even talk about the club tonight at all.” </p><p>“Are you sure?” </p><p>“Yeah, Dem. Tonight’s just to have fun.” She waited for Demeter to nod before pulling her towards the carpark with a grin. “Come on! My mom’s giving us a ride to the bowling alley, and you’ve never bowled until you’ve bowled against me!” </p><p>***</p><p>“Tori!” Mistoffelees called. </p><p>Victoria stopped and waited for him to catch up to her. </p><p>As soon as he was close enough to be heard without shouting, he told her, “You need to stop taking Munkustrap and Demeter away from their friends.” </p><p>Victoria frowned. “I’m not taking them away. I’m giving them a choice. And even if I was taking them away, it’s not my fault they prefer spending time with me than with their other friends.” </p><p>Mistoffelees hesitated. He hadn’t really thought this through, just seen Victoria in the hall and impulsively decided to talk to her about it. Maybe it wasn’t fair of him to accuse her like this. She was his twin, his sister, his best friend all their whole lives. She was just trying to make friends, like he was, except she didn’t have a Tugger to help her. </p><p>In his moment of hesitation, Victoria had continued. “They know I can do more for them than their other friends. Daddy even said he’d introduce them to some of the other University board members!” </p><p>“Tori!” Mistoffelees grabbed her paws and held them in his. Once he had her attention, he asked her softly, “Are you sure they’re hanging out with you because they like you, and not just because of what you can do for them?” </p><p>Victoria shook her head, but she looked conflicted. “They’re nice, they wouldn’t use me like that. They’re even going to dance in the show with us.” </p><p>“They might not think that’s what they’re doing,” Mistoffelees said, trying to keep his voice understanding and ignore the hurt that his sister hadn’t asked him before bringing new people into their performance. “But Tugger said–“ </p><p>“Oh, well if <em>Tugger</em> said it!” Victoria tore her hands away. “You’re just jealous you’re not the only one who’s made new friends! I can have other friends too, Toff!” As she strode away down the hall, she added, “And if you’ve got such great new friends, you can dance with <em>them</em> at the show, and you can tell Tugger I said that!” </p><p>Mistoffelees stared after her. How had it gone so wrong? He’d only wanted to help his new friends by telling his sister to rein back with Demeter and Munkustrap, and now his sister was mad at him, so mad she didn’t even want to dance with him. They’d never not had a dance at the show together. Then there was that Victoria seemed to have a problem with his friendship with Tugger, and he had no idea what to do with that. </p><p>Dance. Everything felt better after dancing. Mistoffelees nodded decisively, then turned on his heel and headed back the way he had come to where the dance studio stood waiting. Dance, and maybe after he’d try calling Tugger.  </p><p>***</p><p>“Tugger!” Munkustrap shouted up the stairs. “Where are the car keys?” </p><p>There was no response. </p><p>With a frustrated groan, Munkustrap stomped up the stairs to his brother’s bedroom. Tugger was inside, apparently napping on his bed, and didn’t even bother to look up and see who had appeared in his bedroom doorway. “Tugger, where are the car keys? You know I have a date with Dem tonight.” </p><p>Tugger stretched lazily on the bed, eyes still closed. “You see Dem every day, how was I supposed to know you had a date with her as well?” </p><p>“I don’t have time for this, Tugger. Our reservation is across town, and I still have to pick Dem up. Just tell me where the car keys are.” </p><p>Tugger opened his eyes, slowly blinked, then closed them again. “No.” </p><p>Munkustrap growled. </p><p>“It’s not like you don’t see her every day anyway. Besides, you’ve got money now from your fancy new job. Just take a taxi. Better yet, take a limo, that’s what country club people <em>do</em>, isn’t it?” </p><p>Munkustrap hesitated in the doorway, shifting on his feet. He did have a date with Dem tonight, and if Tugger wouldn’t tell him where the keys were, he’d have to find them himself, or he’d end up late for their date, and even though Dem would understand, he didn’t want to miss a moment with her. Spending all day with her didn’t feel like much when they spent the whole time either working or making awkward conversation with Victoria. At the same time, the anger in Tugger’s voice surprised him. His little brother rarely was truly angry, and if this was one of those times, they should probably talk about it.</p><p>Before he could make up his mind, Tugger’s phone rang with an incoming call. After a quick look at the screen, too fast for Munkustrap to see who it was, Tugger leaned off his bed and picked up, saying, “Hey, Sparkles. What’s up?” </p><p>While Munkustrap, still standing in the doorway, tried to figure out who Tugger could possibly have met that he would give the nickname ‘Sparkles’, Tugger got out of bed and started moving around the room, still listening to whatever the other person was telling him. Then, with a sudden push and slam, Munkustrap was standing on the wrong side of a closed door, car keys in hand, with a curiously unsettled feeling in his stomach at the sound of his brother’s laughter on the other side. </p><p>***</p><p>Demeter hung up the key to her golf cart on its hook and went to her locker, humming to herself. Her shift had finally finished, and now she could go home and get ready for her date with Munkustrap. He’d only had a half day because of a dentist appointment, and so she hadn’t seen much of him, but tonight, they’d get to be together. </p><p>As she opened her locker, a charm dangling from the inside caught her attention. It was one Bombalurina had given her to celebrate winning the scholastic decathlon. Her eyes widened. “Bomba!” </p><p>She grabbed her bag and raced outside, finding Bomba by the pool, walking back and forth with her tail flicking agitatedly. “I’m so sorry, Bomba, I forgot! There’s still time, though, we can still hang out!” </p><p>“It’s dark out, Dem.” Bombalurina gestured to the sky above them, stars already visible against the blackness. “Too late for a nature walk. Did you even remember that’s what we were going to do?” </p><p>“I did, really! I even brought my hiking shoes.” She opened her bag just enough to show Bombalurina the shoes still sitting inside. “I was just in rehearsals with Victoria all day, and lost track of time.” </p><p>“Rehearsals?” Bombalurina took a seat on one of the loungers, and Demeter slumped down beside her. </p><p>“Yeah. She asked me and Munk to dance with her for the show. I guess she thought we were really good in the musical last year.” </p><p>“Yeah, much better than the rest of us.” Bombalurina was turned away, but her claws were extended, gripping into the cushion of the lounger. “Did you even think that maybe we wanted to perform with you? That I wanted to?” Bombalurina pushed herself up off the lounger. “First you get a new fancy job, then you keep blowing me off to spend all your time with Munk, now you’re not even dancing in the show with the rest of us? I can’t be the only one putting effort into this friendship, Dem.” </p><p>Demeter didn’t know how to defend herself, not when everything was true. “You’ll still have the others, won’t you? I said I’d dance with Victoria, but they—” </p><p>“I wanted to dance with you! Can’t you be brave enough to just tell Victoria no?” Bombalurina finally looked at her, searching her eyes for an answer. Whatever she found didn’t seem to be enough. She looked away, grabbing her bag from the ground. “I thought this summer was going to be for us, all of us, but I’ve barely seen you. I can’t do this anymore, Dem.” </p><p>“You’re quitting?” Demeter panicked. “I never wanted to hurt you, Bomba! Please, don’t leave! We can fix this!” </p><p>Bombalurina stared at her, tears in her eyes. “I don’t know if we can.” </p><p>She turned and fled to the carpark. Demeter had one final glance of her, looking back up at the clubhouse with a heartbroken expression, before she got in the car and was gone. </p><p>Demeter sank to the ground and let the tears flow.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. All For One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Demeter walked into the kitchen and everything went quiet. Electra and Etcetera wouldn’t even look at her; Alonzo hissed at her as she came near. Plato served her breakfast without a word, and she looked around for somewhere to sit and eat. All the other Jellicles were gathered in groups, talking softly and occasionally glancing at her. She shivered. </p><p>Across the kitchen, there was one other seat available, next to a seat occupied by the only other figure the Jellicles were giving as wide a berth to as they were her. She crossed the kitchen and sat down there. Munkustrap looked up at her as she sat. “By the way everyone reacted when you came in, I’m guessing you’re having about as good a morning as I am.” </p><p>“If ‘good’ means ‘everyone hates me because I’ve been ignoring them for weeks’, yeah.” Demeter moved her food around her plate with her fork, not feeling particularly hungry. “Bomba quit last night. She won’t even talk my calls now.” </p><p>“Tugger’s barely talking to me either.” Munkustrap sighed. “We really messed up, didn’t we?” </p><p>“Yeah.” Leaving her breakfast behind, she took his paw and pulled him upright. He went willingly, looking confused. “But I know how to fix it.” </p><p>Still pulling him by the paw, she went to find Victoria. </p><p>They found her in the rehearsal room, dancing alone. When she saw them, she looked surprised. “Good morning. We don’t have rehearsals until later.” </p><p>Demeter shook her head, paw tightening around Munkustrap’s. She thought of Bombalurina, how she’d asked her to be brave. She could be brave now. “We won’t be at rehearsals later. We’re not dancing with you in the show.” </p><p>“What?” Victoria shook her head like she was clearing water out of her ears. “I don’t think I heard you correctly.”</p><p>Munkustrap stepped forward, Demeter slinking back behind him. She’d been brave enough to say it once, but she wasn’t sure if she could say it again. “We’re not dancing with you in the show,” Munkustrap said. “I’m sorry for the late notice, Victoria, but we want to be with our friends. It’s only fair that the junior staff members stick together.” </p><p>“But you aren’t junior staff members.” Victoria’s voice was small. “You’re senior staff members. Mr Fulton promoted you.” </p><p>“We’re asking for our old positions back.” Demeter found her courage again. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for us, Victoria, but we don’t want to be paid to be your friends.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>That small, disappointed sound was almost enough to make Demeter relent, but she couldn’t. It wasn’t fair, for any of them. She pulled Munkustrap away before she could give in. “Come on. We need to find Mr Fulton.” </p><p>***</p><p>Mistoffelees saw Munkustrap walk into the practice room and immediately went quiet, wrapping his tail around himself. He’d been about to show Tugger a new magic trick he’d been practicing, but now he was very glad he hadn’t. </p><p>“Sparkles?” Tugger murmured, looking concernedly at him. “What’s wrong?” </p><p>“Your brother’s here,” Mistoffelees whispered. The silver tom didn’t scare him exactly, but he did make him nervous. Everyone liked Munkustrap, and his opinion carried a good deal of weight at school. If Munkustrap didn’t like him, or worse, found about his magic, every bit of respect he’d gained with the Jellicles would be gone. </p><p>Tugger’s eyes narrowed. Mistoffelees hadn’t told him about his worries before, but he knew Tugger could tell Munkustrap made him nervous. “Don’t worry about him. Where’s Demeter?” </p><p>Mistoffelees shook his head. “Not with him.” </p><p>“That’s a change,” Tugger muttered. He turned around to face Munkustrap, adjusting his position so Mistoffelees was safely behind him. “What are you doing here?” he snarled. “Don’t you and Demeter have fancy jobs to be getting back to?” </p><p>Munkustrap continued to come closer, not put off by Tugger’s attitude. Mistoffelees tried to shy away, feeling like he was intruding, but Tugger wouldn’t let him, holding onto his arm. “We asked Mr Fulton to go back to being junior staff,” Munkustrap said. “I’ve been acting like a jerk, Tugger, and I’m sorry. I’ve been spending all my time with Demeter, or with Victoria, and completely ignoring you.” </p><p>Tugger’s grip loosened. “I’m not the only one you’ve been ignoring.”</p><p>“No, and Demeter and I have apologised to the others already,” Munkustrap readily agreed. “But you’re my brother, Tugger. I don’t want to lose you.” </p><p>They stared at each other. Mistoffelees tried to back away again, and this time he succeeded. If there was a fight, he would much prefer to stay outside of it, especially as his magic still felt far too close to the surface. Instead, Tugger began to grin. “Really, Munk? A speech? We’re brothers. That means I’ll always be around to keep your life interesting.” </p><p>Munkustrap came closer and grabbed Tugger in a hug, Tugger squirming to get away. “Get off me, you sap! Stop cuddling me!” </p><p>“I’ve got weeks worth of cuddling to make up, Tugs! Can’t stop now!” Bits of fluff from Tugger’s mane were starting to come loose in their struggle, but both kept their claws fully sheathed. </p><p>Watching them as Tugger tried and failed to get away from the slightly shorter but very determined Munkustrap, Mistoffelees giggled. He immediately regretted it, as the sound caused the brothers to break apart and begin to groom themselves, pretending they hadn’t just been mock-fighting with each other like kittens. </p><p>When Munkustrap’s fur was mostly ordered, he looked over at Mistoffelees. “I heard you were the one who’s been organising this show for everyone.” </p><p>“Just the dancing,” Mistoffelees said shyly. “It’s Jemima’s song, she’s the one who’s done most of work.” </p><p>Munkustrap smiled at him, and Mistoffelees suddenly understood why he was so popular. “By the sounds of it, you’ve both done an amazing job. I’m looking forward to seeing it all.” </p><p>“Misto!” Jemima rushed in, Demeter following. “We have Demeter and Munkustrap back! We can put them in our show!” She saw Munkustrap and purred, nuzzling up against him. He nuzzled against her in return before she went over to the piano and started shuffling through her music sheets</p><p>“I told her we’re not dancing with Victoria anymore, and she immediately started coming up with ideas for putting us in your show,” Demeter explained. “We don’t want to get in your way, though.” </p><p>“You won’t be in the way! We really want you to be part of it,” Jemima told her. She beckoned them closer, and the group followed her directions. “I’m sure we’ve got parts you can do.” </p><p>“Munkustrap can narrate,” Mistoffelees suggested, voice only just audible over the sound of the other Jellicles drifting into the room, chattering away. Tugger subtly stepped closer to where he was standing beside the piano, and his voice gained strength. “It would suit him better than me. He’s got a good voice for it, as long as he can learn the lines by tonight.” </p><p>“That won’t be a problem,” Tugger casually dismissed, leaning against the piano until his mane was brushing against it, and also Mistoffelees. Mistoffelees pushed him away, smiling, then brushed his tail along his side in thanks. It was nerve-wracking, having to make decisions about what parts people should play, especially someone as popular and commanding as Munkustrap. The reminder that Tugger was right beside him was enough to chase away the sparks that still lingered just under his fingertips. “Munkustrap has a ridiculous memory. He can name every team captain of the East High Jellicles since before we were even born.” </p><p>Munkustrap shrugged. “I was curious.” Ignoring Tugger mouthing ‘<em>that’s my job</em>’ in the background, he frowned at Mistoffelees. “Are you sure you’re alright with that? I don’t want to take your role from you.” </p><p>Mistoffelees quickly shook his head. “No, I wasn’t supposed to be doing it in the first place.” Jemima had suggested he take it after she’d overheard Victoria kicking him out of their performance, telling him they hadn’t found anyone else for the part yet. He’d agreed mostly so Jemima would stop looking so sadly at him. “I’d prefer to focus on choreographing, not remembering lines. Besides, this isn’t about me, it’s about all of you.” </p><p>“You have the right voice for the part,” Jemima said thoughtfully. “It’s a lot of lyrics to learn, but I think you can do it. I don’t have anything for Demeter, though.” </p><p>“Demeter should play the Rumpus Cat,” Tugger said suddenly. </p><p>They all turned and stared at him, open mouthed. </p><p>“But Tugger,” Mistoffelees said, finding his voice, “that’s your part. You pestered me for ages to make sure I wouldn’t give it to anyone else.” </p><p>“I can’t play that!” Demeter leaned into Munkustrap’s side, tail swishing anxiously back and forth. “You should keep that part, Tugger, there will be something else I can do. I can even just be in the chorus, I don’t mind.” </p><p>Tugger shook his head, sending his mane swaying. “No, I don’t want it now. You should do it, Dem. Show some spunk.” He winked at her. She hissed instinctively at him in return, and he laughed. “I knew you had it in you!” </p><p>Munkustrap squeezed her paw gently. “You can do it, Dem. I’ll be right there with you.” He looked to Mistoffelees for confirmation, and Mistoffelees nodded. The Rumpus Cat didn’t have any lines, anyway, so Demeter’s stage fright shouldn’t be a problem. He’d already planned for the Rumpus Cat and the Narrator to stay close together. Munkustrap and Demeter would do it perfectly. </p><p>Demeter nuzzled into Munkustrap’s shoulder. “Alright, I’ll do it. But Tugger, what will you do?” </p><p>“Don’t worry,” Tugger grinned wickedly. “I have a better idea.” </p><p>***</p><p>The talent show was that night, and for the first time, Victoria didn’t have anyone to dance with. She’d pushed Mistoffelees away, and then Munkustrap and Demeter had left her. She was alone. </p><p>She bit her lip, trying to keep back the tears. </p><p>She was alone. </p><p>Her vision blurred, and she buried her head in her paws. After all her planning, all her effort to try and make friends, she was alone, without even her brother beside her. He was happy with his new friends, and she was selfish to even think of trying to pull him away to dance with her. She was the one who’d told him to leave her alone in the first place. </p><p>“Victoria?” </p><p>She ignored him. It wasn’t a voice she recognised, so whoever he was, he could just go away and leave her alone. </p><p>Instead, she heard soft footfalls coming closer. “Victoria? Are you okay?” </p><p>He stopped in front of her. He tried to pull her paws away from her face, but she resisted. “No, I’m not okay. I have no one to dance with me for the talent show and I’m… I’m all alone. I have no one.” </p><p>He came closer, pulling her into a hug. She fell into the embrace, barely listening to the soothing mews he was making. It was enough that he was there, and he was comforting her. She began to sob in earnest, letting her tears absorb into his fur. </p><p>Finally her tears slowed, then stopped. She still stayed in his embrace. </p><p>“Are you feeling better?” She could feel his voice rumbling. </p><p>Victoria stepped back, eyes averted. She tried to pull on her familiar aloofness, but it felt too strange. She’d just cried all over him. There was no point being aloof now. “Yes. Thank you.” </p><p>“You’re welcome.” He sounded like he was smiling. </p><p>She looked up at him. She didn’t remember his name, but recognised him as one of the basketball players who had been hanging around the theatre last year. “I’m sorry, I should have at least asked your name before crying on you.” </p><p>“Plato.” He smiled again. She liked it. It looked friendly. “Did you say you didn’t have a dance partner for the show?” </p><p>She looked down again. “No. I’ll have to dance alone.” </p><p>“Could I be your dance partner?” </p><p>She looked up at him in sheer surprise. “I- I don’t want to sound rude, but it’s a hard dance, and can you—?” </p><p>“I started taking ballet classes after I saw you and your brother in our year four talent show,” he confessed. “It’s actually been surprisingly helpful with basketball.” He smiled again, and this time it looked a little shy. “I even watched you and your brother practicing a few times. I think I can do it.” </p><p>She returned his smile. “I would love to dance with you.” </p><p>***</p><p>“Bomba? Please call me back. I’m sorry.” Demeter waited, hoping that this time, Bombalurina might actually pick up, but the beep of the answering machine running out dashed her hopes. Bomba clearly still hadn’t forgiven her for neglecting her, and Demeter couldn’t even be mad about it. She’d been so caught up with Munkustrap that she hadn’t had any time for her best friend at all. </p><p>She sighed. There was only one person who could help her with this, and it was not a conversation she was looking forward to. “Tugger!” she called, seeing him enter the kitchen. “I need to talk to you!” </p><p>He shook off the fangirls who had flocked around him and came over to her. “What’s up, Dem?” </p><p>“Bomba’s not talking to me, and I need to tell her I’m sorry. Can you help me?” She looked up at him with her best pleading eyes, hoping he’d understand the seriousness of her request that she’d come to him for help. </p><p>“You’re asking me for help? Wow, you must really be desperate.” </p><p>“Desperate situations call for desperate measures.” He laughed. “But seriously, Tugger, I need to talk to her and tell her I’m sorry. I hurt her, and I never wanted to do that. You’re the only one she’s talking to at the moment, so please, can you tell her I’m sorry?” </p><p>“She’s not exactly pleased with me either, you know.” Her devastation at that must have been obvious, because he relented. “Fine, I’ll talk with her. But then you have to tell Munk to back off a bit with the ‘brother bonding time’. It was nice at first, but this is the first time he’s left me alone all day, and there are other people I want to spend time with.” </p><p>“Like your fanclub?” </p><p>“Them too. Deal?” He held out his paw. </p><p>She shook it. “Deal.” </p><p>***</p><p>Victoria looked up as her brother came into the practice room. “Hey, Toff.” She sniffed, trying to wipe away any remaining tear tracks on her fur. </p><p>“Tori?” He came over, crouching down in front of her. “What happened?” </p><p>“Munkustrap and Demeter aren’t going to perform with me anymore. My plan failed.” </p><p>“I know, I heard.” He looked awkward for a second, then turned to sit beside her. It was easier to talk this way. They didn’t have to look at each other. “They came and asked for a part in the junior staff performance.” </p><p>“I don’t think they like me at all. I don’t think anyone does.” She wrapped her tail around herself, feeling small. “I’ve been so terrible, especially to you.” </p><p>“You aren’t terrible, Tori. I just don’t understand what I did wrong.” Mistoffelees didn’t look at her. She was glad for it. Somehow, what she had to say next was easier when she didn’t have to look at him when she said it. </p><p>“I was jealous,” Victoria confessed in a small voice. “I was trying so hard to make friends with Munkustrap and Demeter, and they still only talked to me enough to be polite. Then you made friend with the Rum Tum Tugger, and went to the staff baseball party, and were helping them with their act for the show, and it just wasn’t fair. It was my plan, but you did it way better.” </p><p>“I didn’t do any of it on purpose,” Mistoffelees confided, sliding across until he was sitting shoulder to shoulder with Victoria. “I yelled at Tugger by accident, then he decided we were friends and kept inviting me to stuff. I think he was just surprised I can talk at all.” </p><p>Victoria snickered, lines of tension releasing from her shoulders. “You talk more with your feet than your mouth anyway.” </p><p>“Like you aren’t the same.” He playfully nudged her shoulder. She nudged him in return. After a few minutes of this back and forth, Mistoffelees continued, “I didn’t know it upset you, though. I was just worried that Munk and Dem were only hanging out with you because they thought you could get them good scholarships, or better jobs, or something else, like Aunt Griz always said would happen.” </p><p>They both shuddered, unconsciously leaning closer together. “Never,” Victoria declared softly but passionately. “Munkus and Dem were nothing like Aunt Griz said. They were friendly, and always talked to me if I started talking to them, they just...” </p><p>“They were friendly, not friends,” Mistoffelees gently completed. “And that doesn’t feel the same.” </p><p>Victoria sighed. “Yeah.” </p><p>They sat in silence. </p><p>“Do you still need someone to dance with you for the show? Because you know I will.” </p><p>Victoria smiled at her brother, letting her tail curl around him. “I know you would. But you’ve got your own show now.” </p><p>He squirmed, but let his tail wind around hers. “Still…” </p><p>“No, it’s okay.” She thought of Plato, and the kindness in his voice when he’d asked her if he could be part of her show. Maybe that’s what real friendship looked like. “A friend is doing it with me.” </p><p>***</p><p>The talent show was already underway, and Demeter was terrified. Why had she agreed to play such a major part? She’d freeze up on stage and look like a fool, and everyone would laugh at her. She’d ruin the show for the Jellicles after they’d all worked so hard to pull it together. </p><p>Munkustrap appeared behind her and without even thinking she turned and cuddled close to him. “Hey, Dem, it’s alright,” he said, nuzzling against her ears. “It’s not too late, you don’t have to do this. It’s okay if you’re too scared.” </p><p>“No, I have to.” Demeter wound her tail around Munkustrap’s waist, pulling him closer to her. “I have to do it, for Bomba.” </p><p>“Alright, then don’t worry. You’ll be amazing out there. The best Rumpus Cat this club has ever seen!” She giggled. His voice softened. “And even if something goes wrong, it will still be okay. Accidents happen.” </p><p>She purred, nodding. “Okay. I love you, Munk.” </p><p>“I love you too, Dem.” They stood together, arms around each other, while around them Jellicles and other performers rushed back and forth getting ready for the show. After a while, Munkustrap whispered to her, “We’re on after the next one.” </p><p>Dem still held on a moment longer before releasing him, their tails the last thing to part before he disappeared to another part of the backstage. </p><p>Victoria came off stage, beaming, Plato’s paw in held in hers. Demeter stepped back to let them pass. Neither of them noticed her, too busy stealing shy glances at each other while they talked about their performance. </p><p>She saw Tugger’s mane and rushed forward, grabbing his belt. “Bomba? Did you talk to Bomba?” </p><p>Tugger looked startled for a moment, then grinned at her. “Better than that. Sparkles and I have a plan.” </p><p>Mistoffelees waved at her from Tugger’s side, holding something she couldn’t identify in his paws. </p><p>She stared at him. He was Sparkles? She’d thought Sparkles was a queen. She pushed that thought aside for later. </p><p>Cassandra came out from the dressing room and grabbed her. “Demeter, you should be in your costume by now! The performance is about to start.” Cassandra had declared it beneath her dignity to participate in such a silly song, and had instead taken over as backstage manager. It suited her excellently. </p><p>Demeter let herself be dragged into the dressing room, trusting that Tugger’s plan would work. It had to. She couldn’t lose her best friend. </p><p>A few minutes later she was in costume, waiting anxiously backstage, listening to the song begin and waiting for her cue. Munkustrap was doing an excellent job as narrator, keeping control and remembering his lines even when others did not. She knew Pouncival and Etcetera had been excited to be chosen as the lead Peke and Pollicle, but she hadn’t expected their excitement to be so great they’d messed up their barking order. If the laughter said anything, the audience didn’t mind the change. </p><p>The sudden sound of bagpipes startled her. That certainly hadn’t been in the script! </p><p>Tugger came bouncing off the stage, laughing delightedly and holding a set of bagpipes. She chased him further backstage, hissing at him, “What are you doing? You’re going to mess it all up!” </p><p>“I’m doing exactly what I want, Dem.” He stuck his tongue out at her. “Besides, Sparkles knew. And aren’t you about to go on stage?” </p><p>Demeter clawed the air in his direction, snarling. He danced back out of her reach, still holding the bagpipes. Torn, she heard her musical cue and let him go, rushing back to the stage entrance, fixing her goggles as she went, and leapt onto the stage. </p><p>Immediately, she realised her mistake. She’d gone to the wrong stage entrance, and leaped out at entirely the wrong spot. She’d messed up everything! </p><p>Munkustrap hurried over to her, turning her around and bringing her to the front of the stage. His tail brushed soothingly against her legs, and some of her anxiety settled. Nothing went wrong for the next part, and she even dared to snap her jaws playfully at Munkustrap, earning her an exasperated look. Even Tugger bursting out with his bagpipes again couldn’t spoil her mood. </p><p>Finally, the performance was finished, and all the Jellicles turned to the audience to bow. Demeter pushed her goggles up, wanting to see the audience’s reactions. </p><p>Sitting at the very front table, cheering loudly and screaming her name, was Bombalurina. </p><p>***</p><p>“Bomba!” Demeter, still in her Rumpus Cat costume, jumped Bombalurina the moment she arrived backstage. “You’re here! You came! I’m so sorry, Bomba, I should never have ignored you!” </p><p>“I know, and it’s okay.” She returned Demeter’s hug, then, still holding the other queen’s shoulders, stepped back to admire the costume. “You were so great out there! Tugger told me you were going to be in the show, but I wasn’t expecting this! It was a great surprise to see you leap out as the Rumpus Cat. You were so brave!” </p><p>“I did it for you,” Demeter confessed, smiling at her. “I wanted to show you I could be brave, even though I didn’t know you were coming. How did you even get in? You’re not a member.” </p><p>“That was Misto. He snuck me in. It was almost like I was invisible, no one reacted to me at all.” The little black cat had been so shy about it, but there hadn’t been any need. Bombalurina assumed Mistoffelees had never brought a friend to the club before, and none of the staff wanted to make too much of a fuss in case it made him uncomfortable. </p><p>“They’re about to announce the winners,” Cassandra said, slinking up to the two of them. “Go over to the stage entrance, you’ll want to see this.” </p><p>Bombalurina let Demeter pull her over to the door, joining the crowd of Jellicles already there. “Victoria and Plato will probably win,” Demeter whispered to her. </p><p>“They were good, but not as good as you’d think,” Bombalurina whispered back. “I think you guys were better.” She squeezed Demeter’s paw. </p><p>“The winner of tonight’s talent show competition is… Our junior staff members! Junior staff, please come on out!” </p><p>Jellicles flooded onto the stage, laughing and cheering. Bombalurina tried to hang back, aware that she hadn’t been in the final performance, but Demeter and Munkustrap tugged her out with them. Tugger, with Mistoffelees on his back, ran across the stage, whooping loudly. Bombalurina laughed. In the middle of the cheering crowd, surrounded by all her closest friends, and with her paw held tightly by the closest friend of all, she finally felt that this was what summer was about.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I won't be writing a sequel for this, because I've only seen HSM3 once and don't really remember it so canon would go off the rails and I don't have time for that right now. However, I can tell you what would happen: </p><p>- Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer show up as exchange students and start making trouble.<br/>- Tugger and Misto keep getting called boyfriends, and neither knows if they actually want that or are happier as very close friends.<br/>- Victoria and Plato start dating, and are very happy together.<br/>- Bomba realises she might have a thing for Demeter, and has no idea how to deal with that<br/>- Demeter realises she has a thing for Bomba, and doesn't know what to do either<br/>- Munk actually doesn't mind, once she gets around to telling him, and the two of them plot how to get  Dem and Bomba together.<br/>- This is further complicated because Macavity is sending Demeter threatening notes, including photographs of her that are clearly taken on school grounds.<br/>- Jerrie and Teazer sees how upset Dem is getting and confess that they have been taking the photos for Macavity. They also spill a few secrets they've overheard, which lead to Bomba and Dem realising the other likes them.<br/>- The musical is a lot like the Jellicle Ball, with special guest Principal Deuteronomy, aka Tugger and Munk's grandfather, who all the students love.<br/>- Macavity shows up partway through the ball and kidnaps Deuteronomy. The audience think it's part of the show, but all the cast are panicked.<br/>- Tugger, with Misto's permission, tells them they ought to ask Mr Mistoffelees, the original conjuring cat. There can be no doubt about that.<br/>- Misto brings Deuteronomy back, and while the audience think it's a great trick, the cast are all amazed by Mistoffelees' magic.<br/>- They still haven't caught Macavity, but Dem knows that with her boyfriend and girlfriend, she'll be safe.<br/>- Tugger and Misto go together to prom.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>